bone que me ajudou
by hely-chan
Summary: curtinha...kagome consegue beijar o inuyasha por causa de um bone...descubram como...UA inukag


Meu nome eh kagome, num uso sobrenome, eu moro sozinha, num to nem ai com a minha familia...ela não existe amis, meus pais morreram num acidente de carro a muitos anos atraz, fui criada pelo meu avo, que morreu no final do ano passado, mas num to aki pra falar da minha historia...vou contar um pequeno acontecimento que me fez uma garota feliz ontem a noite...

Tava na rua com meus amigos, a kanna, a kikyo,a kagura e o inu-yasha...

Nos estávamos sentados na calcada em frente a casa da sango, que não podia sair, castigo da mamãe, coisa que eu não tenho, hihi, mas nem comento sobre ela...

A kagura tinha que ir levar sua irmãzinha em casa pra mãe dela cuidar pra ela poder sair, coisa que eu também não tenho, nada de irmão e nada de hora pra chegar em casa, chego a hora que eu quiser, mas bem vamos continuar a contar ne...

A kikyo foi junto com a kagura levar a irmãzinha dela em casa, ficamos ali so eu a kanna e o inu...

Daí como num tinha nada pra fazer eu comecedi a fazer carinho no braço do inu, ele tava deitado na calcada, a kanna sentada do outro lado, e ele tava com a amo na minha coxa, nada abusado, apenas com a mão colocada, enquanto eu fazia carinho no braço dele ele fazia carinho na minha coxa...

Quando a kikyo voltou, perguntei da kagura, ela disse que a kagura voltava depois...

Nem me importei, sabia que eu não ia estar ali quando ela voltasse, ia dormir cedo aquela noite porque amanha teria que trabalhar, por que uma garota de 17 anos que mora sozinha tem que se sustentar sozinha não eh, sem pais eh difícil...

Inu ao ver kikyo, logo levantou-se, não por gostar dela, mas sim por que ela era muito fofoqueira e ele num queria que ninguém ficasse inventando coisas dele e de mim, mas sabe eu não me importaria se dissessem que eu e ele tínhamos algo...sim eu gosto dele, gosto muito por isso o que eu to contando pra vocês me deixou tão feliz...mas deixem eu contar tudo...

Estávamos todos conversando, sobre diversos assuntos, nos éramos bem amigos, sempre juntos, todo dia nos encontrávamos na rua para conversar...

Eu como adoro provocar os meus amigos, tirei o boné do inu e fiquei segurando, ele nem se importou muito, mas depois de um tempo ele comecou a me pedir por que ele tinha que ir para a casa dele porque os pais dele iam viajar naquela noite e ele tinha que ir la para se despedir deles, que so voltariam a dali um mês...eu ainda to esperando o dia que eu vou encontrar meus pais, no céu...isso eh se eu for para la neh...

Ele pediu e eu num quis devolver...daí ele comecou e andar atrás de mim para pegar o boné, e eu comecei a fugir, fui hora, correndo, hora andando e ele também, fui ate a esquina, virei, e ele bem atrás de mim, fui andando ate a outra esquina, minha esperança era conseguir dar a volta na quadra e chegar la onde estavam as meninas e conseguir fugir melhor porque ali nao havia ninguém, ao viras esta esquina, so faltava mais uma, comecei a correr, mas como ele e muito mais ágil que eu, conseguiu me alcançar, me pegou pela cintura, mas eu coloquei o boné onde ele não ia alcançar, pois ele estava atrás de mim me segurando pela cintura, e eu estiquei o braço que estava segurando o boné para frente, mas do nada ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, eu falei pra ele que não adiantava, eu não ia devolver o boné, ele falou que não queria o boné e daí me virou, e de repente me beijou, fiquei espantada com o movimento dele, o beijo foi rápido, mas eu amei, pois eu amava o inu com todas as minhas forcas, nos separamos, e começamos a andar de novo, ele abraçado comigo, andando juntos, não entendi ate agora o por que dele ter feito aquilo, de me beijar do nada, daí ele pediu o boné de novo, falei que não ia adiantar, se ele tinha me beijado so pra pegar o boné ele não ia conseguir, ele disse que não tinha me beijado por causa do boné, e me beijou novamente, continuamos andando, ele disse que não queria que ninguém dali soubesse o que aconteceu, eu me entristeci, então ele me beijava e depois simplesmente queira que eu fingisse que nada aconteceu? Mas eu não ia contraria-lo, então ele se soltou de mim, não antes de me dar mais um caloroso beijo, mas então me largou e fingiu que nada havia acontecido, tirou o bone da minha mãe, e correu na minha frente, eu continuei andando, estava feliz demais pra pensar no boné que tanto me ajudou...

Depois dei tchau pra todo dali, dei tchau pra ele normalmente, mas senti que ele me beijou no rosto de um jeito diferente, parecia que ele queria beijar minha boca novamente, mas acho que era coisa de minha cabeça, achei melhor nem pensar nisso naquele momento, entrei na minha casa, comi algo e deitei-me, nao dormi, passei a noite toda pensando no que havia acontecido na noite anterior...

Bem gente, essa fic eh curtinha e um poko sem sentido, mas sei lah, me veio essa idéia na kbeca de fazer uma historia curta com uma kagome meio revoltada e independente e um inu mais bonzinho, sabem...sem discutir tanto...

Espero que vcs gostem...

Bem por favor reviews...

Kissus Da Nara...


End file.
